


HOWL [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Series: GOOD WOLVES DOING BAD THINGS [Traduccion] [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mafia AU, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mpreg, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Porn, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Una manada de lobos es sorprendentemente parecida a una familia de la mafia...
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: GOOD WOLVES DOING BAD THINGS [Traduccion] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121270
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	HOWL [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Howl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478347) by [midnitekween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnitekween/pseuds/midnitekween). 



proximamente el primer capitulo


End file.
